


Play At The Arcade? More Like Bae At The Arcade.

by plot_twists_and_trench_coats



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Arcade AU, Drabble Fic, Everyone is cute, M/M, Multi, team nice dynamite is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plot_twists_and_trench_coats/pseuds/plot_twists_and_trench_coats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads and gents have a Saturday tradition. This is a drabble fic about that tradition and their favorite arcade games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play At The Arcade? More Like Bae At The Arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> Admin recently got a job at and arcade place and was inspired one day when she remembered that Jack is a legend when it comes to air hockey. It ran away from her there. Enjoy!

Saturday's were arcade days.  
The lads and gents would roll out of their oversized bed at different times in the morning. Ryan and Jack were always the first ones up, the latter of the two starting breakfast for the group. They'd talk over coffee until Michael meandered in, plopped down sleepily next to one of the pair and attempted to steal their coffee. (And if he got away with taking their coffee every time no one ever said anything.)  
Geoff shows up shortly after Michael, freshly showered but still escaping from the last lingerings of sleep. Ray and Gavin appeared last, emerging from the bedroom together. Gavin bright eyed and ready to greet the day and Ray zombie-like in his movements as he heads straight for the red bull Ryan always sets out for him.  
Once the group is properly fed and caffeinated they pile into their car and head to the local arcade. They're regulars by now, greeting the arcade owner, Burnie, with various nods and waves as they arrive. The groups split as everyone heads to their normal spots in the arcade.  
Jack makes his way to the air hockey table near the snack bar in the back of the arcade. He'll be there for the rest of the day playing against anyone who feels up to the challenge. If it's a slow day and there's no one around sometimes he can convince the girl who works snack bar, Barbara, to come play a few rounds with him.  
Ray heads straight to the first person shooter games. Adding his name to the leader board again and again. It's become such a regular thing that he's long ago stopped putting in his real name and instead litters the them with joke names. More than once Burnie has had to change them for not being appropriate enough to be seen by the young kids who visit the arcade.  
Michael and Gav head to Dance Dance Revolution. Team Nice Dynamite was always ready to tear it up on the dance floor...even if they weren't that good. Gavin managed, every time, to fall down due to his gangly limbs and he never failed to fall toward Michael instead of away from him. Michael was not a fan of this and often the arcade would be filled with his shouts of rage.  
Geoff can always be found just a few games down at a Rock Band machine. His singing voice ain't the best and he can't play any real instruments but one wouldn't know that watching him with that plastic guitar in his hands. Tattooed fingers fly across the colored buttons as he hits his stride, points skyrocketing as he plays. Some days he plays until his fingers go numb and Jack has to drag him away to eat.  
Now, Ryan's a bit of a classics guy. He bounces around the arcade from one machine to another checking on his boyfriends as he makes his way around the arcade. Pac-man, Air Hockey with Jack (if he's not already kicking someone's ass), Skeeball, distract Ray with a few kisses while he plays, Pinball, smacking Geoff's ass as he passes (it never fails to make the man lose his streak), Galaga, laughing with (sometimes at) Gavin and Micheal, and then it's back to Pac-man. It takes him a couple hours to go full circle and he only ever makes it around a few times.  
They skip lunch but eat dinner at the snack bar when Jack finally pulls them away from their games, the sky starting to darken outside. Greasy deep fried food fills their bellies and for most of the guys a few beers disappear as well.  
Ray begins his weekly attempt to fall into a sugar induced coma, downing candy and soda like a crazy person. Ryan stays the sober and responsible adult, who may or may not steal some of his boyfriend's candy throughout the night. The rest of the lads and gents have a couple "bevs" and the rowdy groups gets louder.  
Gavin's hypothetical questions and Geoff snarky answers fill the air as the group leaves at the end of the night. Everyone clambers into the car, slightly more affectionate now that it's late and a majority of them have had something to drink.  
As Ryan drives the gang home, the noise in the car lessens as the lads and gents begin falling asleep. They'd stay that way until Ryan woke them up when they arrived home; everyone would stumbled up to their bedroom dropping clothes as they went. Their main goal being to get to the cozy bed that awaited them, to wrap themselves around each other, to fall asleep with their loved ones.  
That's how it always went on Saturdays, cause Saturdays are arcade days.


End file.
